The Mood Is On Fire
by Moment For Life
Summary: Jack and Rose walk back to first class after dancing below decks...


**AN-**

**I love these little one offs which take place within the movie. People don't seem to write them very often any more. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It takes place after the dancing, during the deleted scene of them singing ''Come Josephine'' the song which the title is taken from :)**

* * *

**The Mood Is On Fire**

The air on the deck was cool and biting. The stars overhead were marvellous and bright. The hype of the mood was on fire from the dancing and music from third class. Seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater had never felt so alive in her entire life. She had for once experienced what life could be like outside of her world and dare she admit she had developed a taste for it. She dreaded reaching the entrance of first class, knowing the amazing mood would disappear right away. Twenty year old artist Jack Dawson walked beside her, he too was exhausted and giddy from the nights events.

The pair had met just twenty four hours before at the stern on the ship. Rose had been ready and willing to end her life when Jack had pulled her back and convinced her to live instead ultimately he had saved her life and this morning when she had awoke she had been grateful Jack Dawson had been there to save her.

Their day had been spent walking along deck and talking of their dreams and the places where Jack had visited in his lifetime since his parents had passed away in a house fire in the summer of 1910. He was alone in the world and Rose couldn't help but feel for him. His talents were art and that afternoon as he had opened his portfolio to her she had been simply stunned by his work. She wanted to live like him, she wanted to be as free as a bird and this evening she had experienced what her life would be like if she lived that way.

Rose's fiancé thirty year old Caledon Hockley of Hockley steel had invited Jack along to dinner, mostly to humour himself rather than paint Jack as a hero but Jack had turned the table and amused them all with his talk of his travels. It was there he had uttered the words ''to make it count'' and glanced up at Rose with those beautiful eyes, she had felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. Rose had made a toast and as Jack had glanced at her, she had felt a spark she had never felt before.

After dinner, Jack had taken Rose below decks to his world where she had met many different people from different cultures and nationalities. His world was so different from hers. She had danced without a care in the world with Jack. She was sure if Cal found out he would try to put her back in her place but she hadn't thought of that right now.

Jack's tuxdeo jacket hung over her shoulders shielding her from the cold. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him.

Still in high spirits from the nights dancing, Rose began to sing a song which was popular the year before.

''Come Josephine in my flying machine and its up we go…up we go.'' She sang sweetly, Jack too joined in slightly off key but carried on nevertheless.

''Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, Oh! My! The moon is on fire.''

They broke into a giggle but that soon stopped as they glanced up. The first class entrance loomed and as quickly as it had come, Rose's hyperactive mood disappeared. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a few more short seconds. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

''I don't want to go back.'' She confessed smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight.

''Look, it's so beautiful. So vast and endless.''

Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

''My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.''

''You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.'' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter.

''I did didn't I?''

Moments later a shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

''Wow that was a long one. You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''

''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose asked and turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star.

''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. She then smiled and awakened herself from the unreal moment she had just been in.

''Something I can't have.''

The air turned slightly awkward and Rose felt discomfort. Her reply had obviously indicated she wanted something which they hadn't spoken of. She began to take quick steps to the first class entrance in an attempt to walk away from the new situation.

''Goodnight Jack.''

Within seconds she had disappeared, gone back to her world leaving Jack alone once again. He called after her but she never returned, he thought of following her but he was at loss of what to say. All he knew was she was a beautiful woman he wished to become well acquainted with. Her passion for her dreams was outstanding. He could imagine her being a woman who would love a man with all of her heart and soul.

Jack bowed his head and took small hesitant steps back to his berth knowing only darkness and loneliness awaited him.

Inside the B Deck hallway, Rose could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She felt alive just like a seventeen year old girl should. Her hands were noticeably shaking. She took one glance at her gaudy, expensive engagement ring and began to giggle hysterically. Tonight, she had danced with a man she barely knew, he had held her body close to his and she had defied her family and society and she had to admit to herself, it felt good. Settling herself against a wall, she rolled her head backwards before glancing back to the entrance where she had entered through. She had heard Jack's calls to her but she had chosen to ignore them. Taking one last deep breathe, she pulled out a few pins and freed her hair. She instinctively broke into a run back through the entrance and back down the deck she and Jack had walked on.

''Jack.''She called a few times but a reply failed to return. She picked up her pace and found the third class entrance. There she found the shadow of a man, slowly strolling.

''Jack.'' She called. She didn't care who heard or saw at this moment in time.

The figure halted and turned and Rose's face broke into a smile as she realised it was him.

''Rose?'' He frowned, confused to why she had followed him. Her face became serious, realising she would now not know what to do or say. Nervously, she wrung her hands.

'''Jack…I…''

Rose gazed at his lips and shuddered from the cold. Jack placed his jacket around her shoulders and as his knuckles grazed her, he felt something he had never felt before. He gazed into her eyes once more before leaning forward and grazing her lips with his just once.

He awaited a bad reaction but instead she simply smiled a sweet smile.

''I called after you.'' Jack confessed.

''I know. I ignored them at first.'' Rose bowed her head, feeling slight guilt.

''Oh, why?''

''I don't know. Maybe I feared this to happen.''

Jack raised his brows and exhaled a little. ''And now it has happened?''

''I fear nothing, Jack.''

Taking her hands in his, he gently kissed her face and her cheek before kissing her lips. Their heartbeats quickened and everything else seemed to dissolve away. This was their moment and only theirs. Neither would experience that sort of magic for a long time to come.


End file.
